Various hydrostatic workpiece holders are known, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,154, which has one or more chambers containing a fluid which, when pressurized, displace one or more polymeric rings which in turn displace one or more metal sleeves into engagement with a workpiece. While such hydrostatic tool holders are effective and reliable under most conditions, the performance and durability can be improved upon for high performance applications.